


Like matching bookends

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: Grayson (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Costume Kink, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Open Relationships, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnighter comes back to the best kind of surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like matching bookends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/gifts).



> This is a way belated birthday gift for my dear and darling [st00pz](http://tmblr.co/mzOiiaWxSTXvn1UE49dzz2w)! St00pz, sweetie, you are a freaking sweetheart. I love your art to pieces, but what I really love is your friendship and getting to freaking die laughing over your tweets! *smooches your face* You're the best!
> 
> This is absolutely inspired by [st00pz's latest pic](http://tmblr.co/Z52TWy1eXSyN4) because in the white and gold, Dick looks like he's like Apollo's sidekick or something and then when I started to think about Midnighter's reaction to this I just… I knew what I needed to do. Major thanks to [fleetsparrow](http://tmblr.co/mieqO7CiEnZhoCUaw80ItCA) for the beta read!

Midnighter takes one look at the two of them – Apollo and Dick Grayson in matching white and gold uniforms that leave absolutely  _nothing_  to the imagination due to their tightness – and nearly bursts out laughing from the fact that sometimes, he can’t even believe that this is his fucking life. No one else on the planet gets this. No one else gets two of the most attractive men in the universe dressed up for them.

This is all for him.

Life is  _good_.

"What’d I do to deserve this kinda gift?" Midnighter asks with a rolling drawl in his voice as he looks over the two men smiling smugly at one another. Despite the fact that he sees Apollo in that uniform every day of the year and has seen both men in less than that very recently than that, the sight of them dressed like this still sort of hits him in the gut like a good punch. "It’s not even my birthday."

Midnighter goes to Apollo first because he  _kind of has to_ , gravitating towards his husband as if nothing –and no one—else matters. Of a height with one another, he and Apollo just fit together, bodies coming close as their mouths meet in a kiss that makes his dick even harder. Everything about the kiss is perfect: the flex of Apollo’s mouth curving as he smiles into the kiss, the flick of his tongue when they deepen it, and the quiet but sincere moan from where Dick is standing just out of reach.

Everything.

Apollo pulls back when Midnighter attempts to grope him, shifting back so that Midnighter’s hand slides over the curve of his left side instead of cupping his ass. He grins at Midnighter, unrepentant amusement and an unmistakable lust in his gaze.

"Who says that we’re  _your_  gift?” Apollo asks and damn if that doesn’t make Midnighter feel like dropping to his knees and sucking his husband’s dick right then and there. “Maybe you’re  _our_  gift?” Apollo turns slightly so that he can look at both Midnighter and Dick where the younger man is hanging back and looking at them with hunger startlingly naked on his face. “What do you think?”

Dick blinks. “Huh?”

Midnighter snorts out a laugh. “I think you might’a broke the kid.”

"Mm, no," Apollo says, smiling. He glances at Dick and then, honest to god _crooks his finger_  at the kid. Whatever else Midnighter’s expecting, it isn’t that and it sure as hell isn’t Dick coming obediently to stand at their sides, booted feet making no noise at all across the carpet in their room.  ”Are you broken?”

Dick’s mouth – wide and distracting in its lushness – curves up in a smile. “Not yet,” he says, voice almost a purr. “It’ll take a lot more than a little bit of kissing and flirting to break me.” The teasing, testing look he gives them speaks volumes and Midnighter has to stop himself from moving forward.

He leans into Apollo’s body, his positioning highlighting the differences in their sizes and the way their respective gold and white suits show more than they hide, and tilts his head up just in time to receive a kiss from Apollo that looks like something out of Midnighter’s fantasies.

As Midnighter watches, one of Apollo’s hands goes down to Dick’s gorgeous ass, squeezing that firm flesh in a grip that makes Dick groan into the kiss and press closer as his erection pushes obscenely against the skintight white fabric.

"Fuck," Dick says on an exhale, tanned fingers pushing into the brilliant brightness of Apollo’s pale hair. He tries to pull Apollo closer, Midnighter can see the way that his fingers twitch, but Apollo doesn’t budge. Not even when Dick utters a quiet noise of need and shudders against him.

Eventually, Apollo pulls out of the kiss, licking his lips with a pleased look on his face. Aside from the smile and the hard to ignore press of his erection pushing out against the front of his own suit, he looks mostly unruffled.

"What about now," Apollo says to Dick. "Did I break you yet?"

It takes Dick –and Midnighter, if he’s willing to admit it—an embarrassingly large amount of time to figure out what the hell Apollo’s talking about.

Dick blinks, the vivid blue of his eyes startling against the background of his faintly flushed face. He glances at the two of them, at Apollo first and then Midnighter, as if he doesn’t have a clue. When it hits him, Dick blinks rapidly a few times and then laughs quietly.

"Shit," Dick says with feeling. He smiles again, this time a little shakier than the first. "You did. A little, anyway. And that was just from a kiss." He gestures at where Midnighter is standing, fully dressed and hard enough that he could probably beat someone to death with his dick if he wanted to. "Maybe we should get Midnighter naked and see what  _that_  gets me.”

Apollo answering burst of laughter is rough with unhidden hunger. “That’s the plan.”

Midnighter takes that as his cue. He moves forward into Dick’s face, one hand at the man’s waist and the other hand fisting in long black hair. When he moves, Dick moves with him, mouth opening with the expectation for another kiss as he rubs himself against Midnighter’s thigh. There’s a lot to like about Dick in general, but right now, all Midnighter can focus on is how good the kid feels against him and how good all that lean muscle looks in Apollo’s colors.

"We should at least  _try_  to make it to the bed this time,” Midnighter hears Apollo point out.

Pulling out of the kiss and away from Dick’s wet and kiss-bruised mouth, Midnighter nods his head sharply, agreeing even though all he wants to do is pull the two of them down to the floor and fuck them both right then and there.

"Sure," he bites out. But then he smirks. "We can make it there for the second round."


End file.
